


《欲》第二章

by icecellarmeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow
Summary: R18！！前排高亮！！R18预警！！！！！！麻烦自行避雷！！！！





	《欲》第二章

**Author's Note:**

> R18！！前排高亮！！R18预警！！！！！！麻烦自行避雷！！！！

似乎是因为听到了满意的回答，顾然凑过去赞赏地吻了吻贺子虞的额头，随后他伸手包裹着男孩的性器，上下撸动起来。  
“呜——”饱经折磨的身体显得异常敏感，贺子虞并没有坚持多久，呻吟着在顾然手上颤抖地泄了精关。他喘息着着感受着男人的气息，不知为何在这一瞬间居然有些想落泪。  
顾然将沾满粘稠液体的手在贺子虞身上胡乱抹了抹，拿着马鞭重新站到了男孩的身前。  
“这是你学会了乖巧的奖励，宝贝。”他将马鞭抵上男孩红肿的臀，说出了一句让贺子虞绝对惊恐的话：“那么接下来让我们来算算今晚的帐。”  
“主人——”羞耻的称呼一但出口一次也就显得不那么难以启齿了，顾然的手段给他带来了强烈的压迫感和震慑，他不敢再造次，小声地哀求道。  
“子虞，”顾然今晚第一次亲昵地喊出男孩的名字，这样的称呼让贺子虞有些轻微地愣神。  
他早年丧母，父亲是个赌徒，前些年运气较好，也给他供应了基本的生活，只是从来不曾让他感受过父爱，后来男人越赌越大终于输得倾家荡产欠了一屁股债，贺子虞开始被迫出去打工以维持他的学费和生计。  
再后来，男人为了抵债把他卖给了别人。他被自己的亲生父亲骗上了私家车，一无所知地带到了那个老板的住处。  
随后一群人扒掉了他的衣服，压着他强制性的把他带到了那个老板的房间，他好不容易乘对方分心打伤了那个恶心的男人逃出来，却又被几个保镖压着送来了这个地方。  
那个自称调教师的人说要给他一个教训将他带到酒吧的舞台上，暴力的想对他实施惩戒。  
在他以为疼痛会来临的那一刻，那个调教师被人请下了舞台，贺子虞被人架着带到一间浴室，强行灌了两次肠后，送到了顾然面前。  
这个男人和他们一样，都喜欢这种恶心而变态的游戏。贺子虞心想着，他本应该讨厌顾然的，可是……  
“啊——”毫无心里准备的一鞭子将他抽回了现实。  
“不要开小差，宝贝。”顾然拿着马鞭提醒道，随后商量着询问：“我可以把你放下来，不过你要保证很乖。”  
“我保证——”贺子虞急切地点了点头，随后又想起什么似的添上一句：“主人。”  
顾然没有和他抓细节的打算，他放下马鞭，起身去解开了男孩的束缚。重新获得自由的感觉让贺子虞心情小幅度的舒畅了一下，随后他又想起顾然警告他的话语，规规矩矩地坐在床上等着男人下一步的命令。  
“很乖。”顾然奖励性地揉了揉男孩的头发让贺子虞再一次有些愣神，随后他下达了命令：“双手背在身后，双腿分开跪起来。”  
贺子虞坐在床上，对于顾然提出的这个命令有些抵触。被绑着打到叫主人尚且还能解释为被迫，要是自己跪在他面前那算什么?  
他想起刚进门时顾然的话，顾然在那个恶心的男人手里买下了他，随后自己却无理地打碎了他的酒杯。  
他又想起了刚才体内的那颗小跳蛋，想起了在男人手中释放的高潮，也许还想了些别的什么乱七八糟的事情……  
顾然没有催促他，只是抱着双臂站在床边耐心地等待着。  
气氛僵持了很长一段时间，贺子虞终于咬着牙，按着顾然说的姿势跪立了起来。  
变态就变态吧，他赌气地想着，眼眶中又蓄满一层水雾。  
顾然叹了一口气，俯身擦掉男孩的眼泪，温柔的询问：“为什么哭?”  
“我不知道呜呜——”贺子虞有些自暴自弃地抓住顾然的衣服，显得有些无措地道：“我觉得自己是个变态，我……我本来以为我很讨厌这种……可是你刚才靠近我的时候，我大概是有病，我……我居然觉得很高兴，我……”  
贺子虞的话最终没有说完，因为顾然捧着他的脸深深地吻了下去。  
这是一个很温柔很缠绵的吻。贺子虞十八年的光阴里从来没有过恋爱，当然也不会和谁接吻，他被动地被顾然挑逗着舌头，仰着头艰难的换着气，却意外地觉得很幸福，这是一种十八年来他从未有过的感觉。  
一吻结束后，顾然看着微张着嘴睁着眼睛显得有些呆滞的贺子虞，好笑的开口道：“小笨蛋，哪有人接吻睁着眼。”  
贺子虞吞了吞口水，对着顾然眨了眨眼，半晌才反应过来般地往后一撤，却被顾然双臂一捞圈回怀里，脸颊瞬间爆红。  
顾然很显然被取悦到了，他抱着贺子虞咬着他的耳朵好心情地开导：“这并不是病，宝贝。普通的性爱也好，SM相关的性爱也好，都只是个人获取快感的一种方式，这就和有人喜欢咸粽子有喜欢甜粽子一样，口味不同而已，没有对错之分。”  
贺子虞觉得自己耳朵实在是痒的可怕，他紧抓着男人的衣服好不容易压抑住自己的呻吟，小幅度地点了点头。  
“那么接下来回到主题。”顾然松开贺子虞，挑眉看着男孩紧抓着自己衣服的双手，调笑着道：“怎么?这么喜欢这件衣服。”  
贺子虞猛的松开手，又在顾然的目光下红着脸打开了双腿跪立。  
“做得很好，宝贝。”顾然毫不吝啬自己的赞赏接着道：“我想我有义务同你讲清楚我的规矩以免你犯下什么不可饶恕的错误。”  
“首先，我并不热衷于罚跪，但当我要求你脱掉衣服或者是叫你过来我身边的时候，你必须摆好这个姿势等待我的命令。毕竟，向主人展示自己的身体是每个小奴隶都该骄傲的事情。”  
贺子虞红着脸小幅度地点了点头，没有注意到顾然因为他这一举动微不可察地皱了皱眉。  
“我想我已经教会了你如何回话了，宝贝。”顾然重新拿起马鞭，很显然不太愉悦。  
“对不起，主人。”贺子虞迟钝地反应过来，小心翼翼地道歉。  
“十鞭，转过身去双手背后，脸贴床屁股抬高，你最好快速适应，宝贝，不然我可不能保证今晚之后你的小屁股会不会开花。”顾然没有宽恕的意思。  
贺子虞磨蹭了两秒，最终苦兮兮地回了个“是，主人。”缓转过身去，撅起了早就红肿得发烫的屁股。  
“聪明的选择，宝贝，你要是再磨蹭一会儿我就要翻倍了。”顾然扬起马鞭一边有规律的落着鞭子一边继续立规矩：“当你在床上惹我不高兴时，通常没有特殊要求时，我都会选择用这个姿势揍你的小屁股，当然，有时候可能会是你后面这个不听话的小洞，我允许你哭喊，但是你最好不要尝试躲避或是用手遮挡我的惩罚，相信我，你不会想知道那样做的后果。”  
“呜——是，主人。”贺子虞揪着被子感受着臀上传来一下一下剧烈的疼痛感，又碍于顾然话中的威胁，硬生生地忍着不敢动。  
“很棒，宝贝。”温热的手掌抚上男孩的臀轻轻揉捏，顾然安抚着贺子虞继续道：“你的身体完全属于我，没有我的允许我不允许你随意触碰自己下面和后面的小东西，我想你知道我说的是什么。除次之外，你需要学会对我无条件的坦诚和绝对服从我的命令。”  
“现在，告诉我宝贝，对于今晚的无理，你应该受到怎样的惩罚呢？”顾然轻轻拍了拍贺子虞的臀，开口询问到。  
“呜——主人——”贺子虞将头埋在被子里，心里想着我那时候怎么知道我会趴在这里因为无理这件事挨打啊！  
“不要试图狡辩说你那时候还不懂规矩宝贝，在你被我看中的那一刻起你就已经注定属于我了，我不信俱乐部的人在带你来时没和你讲清楚我的脾气。”顾然一眼看穿了贺子虞的小心思，将手中的马鞭换成了那块放置已久的红心实木板，这种板子打在肉上只会比马鞭更疼，很显然顾然早就决定要给他一个深刻的下马威。  
“你无视了他们的提醒，最终造成了现在的局面。宝贝，可见一切行为都是要付出代价的。”  
贺子虞背对着顾然尚且不知自己即将面临的刑具已经升了个级。  
顾然按住他的腰，很是民主地商量：“从进门到刚才，为你打翻的红酒，十下；为你口出狂言的辱骂，十下；还有，在这个俱乐部里没有奴隶敢用那种眼神俯视我，宝贝，你的勇敢为你赚取到了最后的十下，可以吗？”  
这哪他妈是勇敢?！贺子虞咬着牙，知道争不过男人，只能妥协一般地回了句：“是，主人。”  
顾然勾起唇，扬起木板狠狠落下了板子。  
“啊——啊——不——”没有间隙的板子狠狠地教训着贺子虞已经红肿不堪的臀，他尖叫着发觉这惩罚已经和之前完全不是一个量级，却被顾然按着腰动弹不得。  
“主人——我错了——啊——不——”  
顾然不受影响地落着板子，没有给出任何缓和的间隙。  
“我不敢了主人——啊——别打了呜呜——太疼了——”贺子虞哭着求饶，按着他腰的男人却毫不手软地执行着惩罚。  
终于，三十板子打完，雷霆般的惩罚停了下来，贺子虞瘫在床上，哭得上气不接下气。  
贺子虞肿胀的臀已经有些发紫，大腿根部更是擦破了皮，顾然知道自己知道罚的极重，转身去拿了膏药，让贺子虞趴在床上足足缓了好几分钟，才点了点男孩的腰肢道：“告诉我你现在应该说些什么，宝贝。”  
贺子虞抓着被子抽噎着回话：“呜——多……多谢主人责罚……”  
“乖孩子。”顾然揉了揉男孩的头将他从床上抱到自己腿上，拧开膏药的瓶盖沾了些许在指腹，点在面目全非的臀上轻轻揉开。  
“呜——疼，主人。”贺子虞抓着男人的衣角小声地撒娇。  
顾然再次放轻了手上的动作安慰道：“忍一忍好吗，子虞。”  
名字再次被珍重的喊出，贺子虞红着脸，有些无理地小声要求：“那我乖乖上完药，可以得到您的奖励吗主人。”  
顾然有些意外的挑了挑眉，打趣道：“你认为我应该奖励你受了罚之后乖乖上药?”  
贺子虞红着脸闷闷的开口：“我不知道。”  
“告诉我你想要什么奖励，宝贝。”顾然心情很好，他甚至觉得男孩可爱得有些太不可思议了。  
“我……我想要您吻我，主人。”贺子虞双手撑起身子，侧过头恳求地看着男人   
顾然一愣，抱起贺子虞让他张开腿跨坐在自己腿上，低着头狠狠地吻了下去。  
男孩带给他的惊喜就像是一滴甘露滴在顾然心上，让他整个人温柔几乎要化开。  
他拖着顾子虞的头，狠狠地吮吸着男孩的软舌，操蛋地压抑着下腹的欲火，有些荒谬地想着：到底是谁在给谁下马威呢？


End file.
